


Hunches

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Nemeton, Stilinski Family Feels, prophet!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: From early childhood Stiles knew he could predict a little bit in the future. No one ever believed him about it. And he was fine with it staying that way.





	Hunches

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Предчувствия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759864) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi)



Stiles had always had this... He wouldn’t call it visions, but hunches. Yes, that was the right word. Hunches. Premonitions of something that was about to happen. Bad people no one should trust were giving him bad vibes. Feelings that he needed to take another turn to avoid bad luck or meet good one. Predictions of whatever changes world could bring.

He didn’t know at the time he was young that he was the only one to feel it. So Stiles was telling everyone about his hunches. He was very young when the world made him understand one thing: people didn’t believe him.

Something was off about his mother. Stiles couldn’t form it with words, but he felt that it wouldn’t last long. She wouldn’t last long enough. She acted lost, she would stare blankly at everything around, she would badmouth him without a reason. And she didn’t listen to him about car crash.

MRT showed terminal illness. Stiles was around five years old, and it felt it too real in his own bones. That was when he understood there were hunches he can only see happening right in front of his eyes.

Stiles knew when days were going to be good and when bad. He tried to act like didn’t want to visit on the bad days, but Dad just wouldn’t listen him. Would promise that it was going to be a good day, when she would be herself. Maybe, if Dad didn’t hit the bottle at that time he would’ve noticed the pattern.

And months before she died he felt another sensation. Something was awakened that night, few days prior to police troops finding a lot of dead bodies in the ambar on town’s outskirt maimed by some big animal. Human did it, but Stiles already knew noone would believe him. He didn’t knew what was awakened, but he fought the urge to go to perceive and see.

The day his Mama died he ran from his baby-sitter to the hospital. Staff knew him, and they bought the lie about his Dad just dropping him by and leaving for the call about car-crash. It was true. That day he learned that he can lie telling the truth based on hunches.

Stiles knew his dad would hit his lowest after funerals, and he didn’t have strength to pull himself together, pull them both before something terrible would happen.

He fevered really hard the night Hale’s house was burned down with people inside. He screamed, thrashed, kicked and bit. And what a shame, his Dad was too drunk to take the car and take him to hospital. He tried to cool him with wet towels and soft words that had the scent of alcohol. Good thing he become so scared after that event that almost stopped drinking. Almost.

The thing that was awakened few years ago become more powerful. It stretched it's roots on whole Beacon valley. It was aware of Stiles being there, so sleepwalking became a thing.

Hale’s fire was an enigma he couldn’t make sense of at that time. Hunch said it was a hate-crime, but didn’t say why. He learned everything about Hales and this case, but it still didn’t give him anything. Hunch whispered it was just too early, and Stiles had never been a pation one.

Stiles tried to block the thing, almost felt it laughing and humming with raw power. Power he was very much afraid of. So he lived his teenage years like this, fighting the urge to find it, fighting his dad’s bad habits, fighting to stay sane.

That was the hunch that made him leave the house that night, search for the dead body. This very hunch said, that Scott was also supposed to be there, so his life would take unexpected turn for better.

So of course Scott was bitten by a werewolf. Turn was truly unexpected.

And he got to know the name of that thing latter. The nemeton.

Stiles hated it so much, because it loved him in some wicked way. Hunches become worse, actually. And he still couldn’t tell anyone. Ones would never believe, other would like to use them to benefit themselves.

That was the problem with the possession, The nemeton called it a present. He also kind of just wasn’t able to see it as something truly unusual. Yes, of course, present. He wanted to burn this thrump so badly, but he didn’t dare. All the power this thing possessed would need to find someone to be the host. Hunches were clear about this. If only he wasn’t that young at the time the first sacrifice was made, if only...

Nogitsune did something good, after all. It gave Stiles feeling of how to make more of his abilities. It didn’t teach him exact ways, but he was observant enough to see how to make it work. It allowed him to see what he could actually do, using only his knowledge and bare hands. It was unnerving, but necessary to evolve.

Peter was the one to understand that Stiles wasn’t completely human. He even called him Cassandra once, but Peter was smart enough to not to tell this others. That when Stiles said “I knew it!” he truly meant it.

And, hopefully, they would stay in the dark about that. Because everything was going to hell and Stiles wasn't sure how to actually stop it. Hunches and the will to act weren't enough, but, well, no one would've believed. So he once again would fight alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was trully random. I should write my school papers about information warfare and there I am. Unbeted and english isn't my first language.  
> I'm not even sure why I choose to write it this way, but whatever, I wanted something on Stiles' prenatural intuition being said, so here you go \waves hands\


End file.
